


Thramsay Prison AU

by Aphixxia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Other, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphixxia/pseuds/Aphixxia





	Thramsay Prison AU

Theon could see Ramsay’s mocking smile from across the room and it drove him crazy. He gripped his plastic fork harder and looked away, anywhere but those pale eyes. He recalled how they’d both come to the prison together, after Ramsay was found guilty of killing numerous girls, including his girlfriend, in the small town they lived in. Police had raided his house one night to find bits of dismembered bodies in the locked freezer in the basement, and one of his huge, vicious dogs chewing on a human bone. Ramsay never was too careful about who noted his ‘activities’. Theon, of course, being his “closest friend” (although, to call himself Ramsay’s friend was far from the truth) was considered an accomplice, and he quickly confessed, worried that Ramsay would punish him if he went free while Ramsay went to prison. They’d been sent to an adult prison, after the judge decided that juvenile prison was “too soft for such a heinous crime”. Theon had cried upon hearing this, his life was over. But prison wasn’t actually that bad. Sure, he’d had a rough first few weeks, even Ramsay was scared at first; they were both 16 in amongst men much older and more dangerous than themselves. But it so happened that his uncle Victarion was here. His scary ex-military uncle Victarion and when he had seen Ramsay threaten Theon over half a waffle, his uncle had grabbed him and thrown him to the floor, promising that if Ramsay laid so much as a finger on Theon, he’d wish he was never born. Theon was a bit of a black sheep in his family, but even so, they still looked out for each other, and it was known that Greyjoys hated disrespect. So Ramsay kept his distance, and as he spent less and less time around the teenage murderer, Theon felt more and like a blanket had been removed from his head, a blanket made of fear and control. It was like he was able to breathe freely now and after months of torment, he realized what had happened to him, the sheer amount of control that Ramsay held over him. He realized how brainwashed he’d been, how he probably wasn’t as guilty as he’d made out. But he didn’t dare do anything about that, Ramsay was here and could still dream up a plan to harm Theon right under his uncle’s nose. He was clever like that.

 

The fucker was still staring at him. He stood, chucked the remnants of his food into the trash, put his tray down and left the eating area. He made for the communal bathroom, hopefully no one was in there currently. The prison he was at wasn’t all bad; they could walk around by themselves as there were guards everywhere. It was rare for anyone to try anything; most people were in for petty crimes except for Ramsay, Theon and a few other underage criminals. The state had been nice enough to not put teenagers in with serial killers, particularly if said teenagers had “troubled pasts”. Walking into the bathroom preoccupied with the idea of dunking his face in some cold water to wake himself up, he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. Too late, he felt a presence and was slammed into the tiled wall by someone. For a split second, he wasn’t sure who the hell it was until a familiar voice giggled in his ear. Fucking Ramsay. “Oh Theon! I missed you, have you been avoiding me?” He sniggered, still trapping Theon against the wall. “You better not be, because you know what happens when you avoid me. And even your crazy uncle can’t protect you then”. Theon wasn’t sure what happened, maybe it was the fact that he was sick to shit of being pushed about, maybe because it was because Ramsay was such a colossal asshole, or maybe he was tired of others fighting his battles for him. Whatever reason, something inside Theon snapped. With an irritated growl, he shoved Ramsay away far enough to turn round, and punched him straight in the temple. Ramsay, caught off guard stumbled, and almost fell. Dizzied, he regained his balance, put his hand to his head and looked at it. Blood.

 

After what felt like an eternity, he looked up slowly at Theon, with the most terrifying look in his eyes. Theon swallowed, rooted to the spot. Why had he done that? Oh gods why? He didn’t know what Ramsay was going to do, but he knew that it wouldn’t end well for him. Ramsay grabbed the front of Theon’s regulation orange jumpsuit and threw him into the wall. Hard. As he fell, Theon grabbed one of the pipes on the wall to break his fall, which unfortunately was plastic and broke as soon as Theon put pressure on it. It must have been a water pipe too, as water suddenly exploded from the end and poured onto the floor. Ramsay bent down and grabbed Theon’s collar, snarling. Just as he did so, there was a sound of a throat clearing from the bathroom entrance. Ramsay, confused, quickly turned his head to see Victarion wearing a mean look and staring straight at them both. Theon was relieved, and expected Ramsay to let go, but he didn’t. “What do you want old man?” he spat angrily. Theon had only seen him this angry a few times, and despite the fact that he was not a brave person at heart, he was completely fearless when something had worked him up into a rage like this. Victarion didn’t say anything, but moved his hand slightly, revealing something shiny. It took a moment for Ramsay to notice, but when he did, he let go of Theon’s collar and stumbled back. “W-what the hell, you’re not allowed to have that here” he stuttered, sounding nervous and even a little scared. Theon looked, and saw that his uncle had a paper cutting knife type thing in his hand. The blade itself wasn’t very big, only a couple of inches long, but it was extremely sharp. “I’m aware” said Victarion. “But I know a guy. And when I saw you follow Theon – yes, I’ve been watching you; I knew you were planning something”. He paused to twirl the blade and smile nastily. “You’re a sneaky little rat, and I know your type”. Ramsay, who had gone slightly pale, looked away. It seemed that Victarion’s previous threat was still fresh in his mind. “So” Continued Victarion, “Are you going to be quiet and accept your punishment or am I going to have to catch you first?”

 

Ramsay stood, completely still for a moment, looking like a deer caught in a trap, aware that he couldn’t talk his way out of this one. Then without a seconds warning, he darted towards the door. Even Victarion was caught off guard and the grab he made for the rapidly escaping teenager did nothing more than graze the edge of his sleeve. Ramsay, having reached the door, sped round the corner, with Victarion in pursuit, Theon just behind, worried about what would happen. Ramsay probably would have gotten to the end of the short corridor and reached the earshot of a nearby guard, but luck was not on his side, as in his haste, he had forgotten about the water that had burst from the broken pipe. Theon saw his foot slip out from under him. He fell to the floor hard, his head hitting the floor with a resounding crack. Clearly panicking and disorientated, Ramsay attempted to get to his feet, but Victarion had caught up with him and had him in a headlock, with the blade at his throat. He looked pretty scared; he still had a dazed look in his eyes and grabbed at the arm holding him in place. 

 

“N-no, you can’t-please” begged Ramsay, panic stricken, to which Victarion smiled. “Seems you’ve never had a taste of real justice. Let me tell you something, I’m in prison for defending my family. I got 15 years. And little shits like you, murder innocent children in cold blood and practically get away with it. 5 years for MURDER! I may be harsh, but at least I have standards! I don’t go around murdering people who can’t fight back. ARE YOU LISTENING?” Ramsay was shaking, tears in his eyes, but he nodded. “And furthermore” said Victarion slowly, relishing Ramsay’s fear “I’m old and don’t care about getting out. I rule this place. And I can promise you, that you won’t live to see another day” Ramsay whimpered and attempted to twist to the side, but Victarion’s arm held him tight and he couldn’t move. He looked into Theon’s eyes, almost pleading with Theon to help him. Theon stood rooted to the spot, completely conflicted. What should he do? He didn’t want Ramsay to die, even though this was the man who had tortured him, killed his friend…Jeyne…Theon remembered her screams as Ramsay stabbed her with a shard of broken glass and left her to bleed out, remembered how she’d begged him to help her and how he’d been too scared of him…this man, this was all Ramsay’s fault. He stared into Ramsay’s tear filled, terrified eyes and felt his heart harden. Why should he feel sorry for him, Ramsay deserved this. His thoughts were interrupted as a stamping came down the corridor and around the corner. “DROP IT INMATE” shouted the guard that was now pointing a taser at Victarion. He was one of the newer guards, a young man of about 25. “Drop it, now, you don’t wanna do this” he said confidently, although Theon could see a sheen of perspiration of his forehead.

 

Victorian looked at Theon, to the guard and back again to Theon. As he looked at Theon, he came to a decision and stabbed Ramsay in the jugular, sticking the blade as far as it would go and pulling it out sideways in a slashing motion. Time seemed to slow down as Ramsay dropped to the floor, his hand immediately going to the stab wound on his neck. As Theon stood there, unable to move, or even breathe, he heard Ramsay gasping for breath, choking on the blood that now covered him. Such a small wound, yet so much blood thought Theon, his mind numb. From nearby there was a loud crackle, and Victarion fell to the floor twitching, shocked by the taser shot fired by the guard. The guard, having felled Victarion ran up to Ramsay and knelt down beside him. He pulled out his HT and radioed in. “we got a casualty near block A1 bathroom, inmate Ramsay Bolton has sustained a stab wound in the jugular”. He continued but Theon scarcely heard him above the buzzing in his ears. Ramsay, barely alive was looking at him. His eyelids flickered and blood was still running down his chin from where he’d been coughing, trying to breathe. From where the water mixed with the blood, it looked almost like flowers, blooming on the cracked tile floor. Theon sank to his knees. What had he done? Why had he not stopped his uncle? Ramsay was dying, right in front of him. He’d wanted revenge, but seeing him die like this, choking on his own blood…this wasn’t what he wanted at all. Tears ran down his face, although he barely acknowledged them. Ramsay was…gone. He’d thought about this moment, kept in in the back of his head like it wasn’t there, but it was always there. He’d thought about triumphing over Ramsay but it wasn’t until now that he realised, as much as it made him sick to admit it, he needed Ramsay, just as much as Ramsay needed him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he stared miserably at the floor, wanting nothing more than to disappear forever.


End file.
